Who Do I Choose?
by negative-rainbow
Summary: A new diva comes to Smackdown and wants to turn it upside down. Drew Galloway gets caught in her fury when she becomes his girlfriends rival.   DrewxTiffany & DrewxOC     my first story, I'm trying my best on it!  :
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story! So give me some tips, ideas or anything that will help me in the future!

Comment and Rates please!

Drew McIntyrexOC

* * *

"So before we start anything else, we have a new diva joining us." Vince said with blank face. I never really see him truly excited about something. "Her name is Erin. Erin would you like to come up here and tell the others about you and your character." A girl with long black and red skinny dreads walked up to the podium. When she turned to face us I saw she had her eyebrow pierced and a small bullring. She was wearing all black and looked very mad. She stared us all down and started to talk.

"My name is Erin Järvinen. My character name is Death and my sidekick's name is Cannibal. He doesn't want anyone to know who he actually is so he'll be wearing a mask at all times and won't speak. So if anyone tries to pull his mask, be prepared for hell from him and I. I will actually hit you and won't feel bad about it. I was trained by Raven and he wants me to keep The Raven Effect alive and that will be my finisher." She had a Finnish accent and scowled at us.

"She's super scary! I hope I never have to wrestle her!" My girlfriend Tiffany said leaning over and clutching my wrist.

"I don't know. She seems like good competition for you Tiff." I said looking down at her.

"Oh Drew! I just hope she doesn't really hurt me!" Tiffany shudder at the thought.

I looked back up at Erin, she was eyeing the crowd of divas and superstars.

"Well thank you Erin. We'll have our writers come up with some story line for you and, um, Cannibal soon." Vince said nervously. She nodded and walked away from the stand and straight out the door.

Tiffany raised her hand. I raised my eyebrow at her. 'What are we in school?' I thought.

"Um, yes Tiffany." Vince asked. "I do NOT want to wrestle her!" There was some laughter in the corner and we all turned our heads to the corner of the room where the writers sat. 'Uh oh.'

One of the writers stood up and looked at Vince with a mischievous grin. "Vince, we have come to a decision that Tiffany will be facing Erin tomorrow night on Smackdown for the Woman's Championship." He sat back down without a second glance.

"Ow! Fuck!" I shouted loudly and pulled my wrist quickly away from Tiffany. She nearly broke skin digging her nails into my wrist. I looked around at all the eyes on me. I scowled at them and they turned away. Tiffany looked terrified and I was very much not looking forward to going back to the hotel tonight.

"OhmygodIcan'tbelievetheywoulddothattome!" Tiffany spoke so fast I could hardly keep up with her.

"Baby, please. Slow down and speak clearly!" I told her trying to keep my cool. She pulled her pink and white checkered bikini on and I grabbed my towel. I went over to her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry so much Tiff. You'll be fine. I really doubt that they will let some newbie diva get your title her first try. No matter how scary she is." I hugged her reassuringly. We walked down to the hotel swimming pool and guess who was there. We stepped through the door and saw Erin running and doing a flip and landing into the pool. "I don't wanna be here anymore Drew." Tiffany said pulling on my wrist to leave. "Oh calm down babe. She won't hurt you outside the ring." I smiled at her and soon we were covered in water. I blinked a few times before realizing someone splashed us and laughing evilly. Tiffany squeezed my wrist harder, but not from fear but of anger. She was staring at the pool with hate filled eyes. I followed her gaze and saw her staring at none other than Erin.

Erin leaned over the side of the pool and smirked at Tiffany and I. "I heard I'm gettin a chance for your title tomorrow night." She said with smugness and a thick Finnish accent. "Well you'll never get it! I'm better than you! And everyone knows it." That seemed to piss Erin off because before I knew it, she had jumped out of the pool and stared Tiffany down. Erin had a very nice body. Wearing an all black bikini with metal chains on it, she had her dreads pulled back and her dark almost black eyes burning holes into Tiffany's soul. She was very attractive and Tiffany compared to Erin, looked like a high school teenage girl trying to hard. I mean, who wears glitter and makeup to a swimming pool? What I am I saying! I love Tiffany! Don't I?

I stared at Erin and her goddess body. Am I attracted to this scary female? I thought I liked preppy girls? Tiffany? Erin? I know Tiffany though, maybe I'm just thinking crazy. Yeah that's it.

"Remember Tiffany, tomorrow night. I will make sure that The Raven Effect not only guarantees me the title, but to put your bitchy ass on the bench for awhile. Then I will become top diva and give the divas some damn respect." Erin spat and got back in the water.

"OhmygodDrewwhydidn'tyoustickupforme?Ithoughtyoulovedme?" Tiffany practically screamed.

Erin? Tiffany? Erin? Tiffany? Erin? Tiffany stared at me and stormed off back up to the hotel room. I sighed and went to the hot tub. 'Not looking forward tonight.' I thought to myself and sighed.

"Hello Mr. Galloway." A Finnish accent greeted me before lowering herself into the hot tub. "Hello Erin." I said looking at her. She smirked at me and raised her eyebrow. "So you really are Scottish. I don't want WWE a lot. Funny huh?"

"Yeah actually. Why are you a diva if you don't watch WWE?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her. "Well, divas have no respect from Vince, the writers, the male fighters, the fans and no respect from and for themselves." She scowled. "I'm here to give the divas something to fight about. Give them some competition and now and help them get their respect back." She shrugged it off like what she was saying was nothing. "That's amazing! I am seriously sick of the divas being dumb bimbos." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I would regret them. Erin smirked and I heard a gasp. I turned my head towards the door and saw Tiffany. Not only am I in a hot tub with her new arch rival, but I basically called her dumb bimbo. I got out of the tub and ran after my crying girlfriend.

"Tiffany wait! Come back! You don't understand!" She ran to the elevator and quickly closed the doors before I could catch it. "Damn it!" I muttered. Still not looking forward tonight back at the room, if she'll let me in that is.

Erin? Tiffany? Erin? Tiffany? Erin? What do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Awesome! People so far are liking this! And I have questions to answer! :)

Well 1.) Finland is awesome. I love Finland and I hope to visit there some day! 2.) I don't want Erin to come off as evil, but she may seem like that for a little while. 3.) Drew is always in some sort of trouble, haha. 4.) I'll try and slow down and become more detailed in how things go.

Thanks again for the reviews and reading! I'm glad how my first story is going and how people already seem to like it! :)

* * *

We made up. Like always. I made her mad, I bought her some flowers, she forgave me. But, what exactly did I do wrong? Sat in a hot tub and some girl just came and sat in there with me? Wasn't like I told her to join me. I sighed slowly while resting on the hotel bed with Tiffany cuddle up next to me. I shouldn't be thinking so much into this. I stretched slowly and looked at the bed side clock. The bright red numbers read 2:45a.m. Tonight will be hell. Tiffany has never been a, how shall I say, competitive person. All of her matches have been handed to her. And in a way that made me kind of upset. I looked down at the sleeping body next to me. She does look beautiful, I can't lie about that. But lately, she's been getting more and more stressful and angry with me. I lost my belt to John Hennigan (a.k.a John Morrison) and she didn't like that too much. She wants us to be the top couple on Smackdown. I wasn't too happy about losing my belt, but I have been trying lately to keep my anger down and not get suspended again. I sighed again. A little louder than I thought. Tiffany began to stir in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Drew?" She whispered softly, her voice ruff with sleep. I kept my mouth closed and turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. I really didn't feel like talking, so I didn't. Tiffany yawned and I felt her cuddle close and rest her head back on my chest. Tonight shall be interesting.

* * *

"Tonight is the night babe!" Tiffany said tugging on my arm happily. She was dressed in her wrestling gear. I really didn't like her outfit, her short white skirt and small purple shirt was far too revealing for my taste, but what can I say, I basically wear speedos to the ring. I chuckled softly at the thought. I noticed her look at me funny, but continued on with her chatter. As I was in day dream mode, about nothing in particular, I heard a crash and Tiffany squeeze my hand tightly. "What the hell was that?" Tiffany almost shrieked. A few second later we saw red and black dreads run past us laughing loudly. "You'll never catch me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Erin stuck her tongue out at someone and ran down the other hall. "Erin when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna cut your dreads off!" We heard a loud voice laughing down the other side and blond hair run past us. He stopped and turned around, breathing kind of heavy. "Hey guys, *gasp*, did you see, *gasp* which way, *gasp* Erin went? She took my soda and shook it." Adam Copeland, (a.k.a. Edge) laughed. Why did he look so happy when he obviously had soda sprayed all over him. "Uh, she went down the left hall." Tiffany pointed towards the direction the Finnish prankster went. "Why are you laughing Adam? I would be so pissed!" Hearing the anger in her voice made me kind of nervous. "Oh, it was just a joke. Erin and I have had a prank war going on for awhile now. You guys have never seen her before, but she used to work here. Not as a diva, but as a backstage hand. She's really tricky, so always tap your soda cans before opening them!" He laughed and ran down the hall. "I'm coming for you Erin!" We heard his voice trail off down the hall. "That chick is crazy." Tiffany muttered under her breath. She tugged on my wrist towards her locker room. "I have something I need to tell you, Drew." She smirked. It's never good when she smirks. When we entered her locker room, she spun around and gave me her evil smirk. "I have the perfect plan for tonight! Just in case they decide to let Erin get the belt, you come out and interfere! If you hit her, they will disqualify me and belts can't change hands when it's from a disqualification!" Her eyes glowed with her connivery. "But, what if I get suspended again because I interfered in a match I wasn't suppose to?" I eyed her dangerously not looking forward to her answer, I knew what it was going to be. "You are my boyfriend Drew! You should be willing to give up your own limbs to protect me!" Her eyes glowed with anger. "Fine, whatever." I scowled at her and crossed my arms. A knock came at the door and a voice on the outside told us it was time for Tiffany's match.

* * *

We walked towards the gate and ready for Tiffany to walk out there first and greet her fans. "This a pin match only for the Woman's Championship! Introducing first, accompanied by Drew McIntyre, from Tampa Bay, Florida! Tiffany!" Her theme song "Insatiable" started to play and we walked down the ramp to the ring. She waved at the crowd and I walked behind her with my arms crossed. When we got into the ring, she hugged her Woman's Championship belt and we waited for her opponent. The arena went black. Then some loud, very loud, heavy metal started to play. (Amon Amarth - "The Pursuit of Vikings") The arena then turned an eerie red glow. "Next introducing from Kajaani, Finland and accompanied by Cannibal, Smackdown's newest Diva, Death!" Death raised her fist into the air and proceeded down the ramp. She was absolutely dressed the opposite of Tiffany. Death wore black baggy pants with blue crosses going down the legs, a black t-shirt that said Amon Amarth on it, a spike collar around her neck, black eyeliner and black eyeliner lines running underneath her eyes, and black combat boots. God, this woman was scary. Cannibal was not much scarier. He wore black baggy tripp pants, a black t-shirt that said Turisas on it, a mask that looked like a goats skull, and his black hair was longer than mine reaching to about his waist. I started to feel uncomfortable, I was only wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt and black slacks with dress shoes and my hair tied back. The light's finally went back to normal and her music ended. Cannibal gave her a reassuring hug and got outside the ring on her side. I hugged Tiffany and she shoved me off. 'She's just in the zone. I would be trying to keep my focus if I had to get into a ring with that too.' Reassuring myself as I got of the ring on her side. Tiffany was scared to move, so she waited. Death prowled around the ring, smirking at Tiffany. Waiting. Waiting for the blond to make her move. The crowd started to chant and Tiffany turned away, acting like the chants were helping her. Big mistake on her part. Death had grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ring floor. Standing over Tiffany, Death glared down at her. She picked her up and dropped Tiffany down onto her knees and kicked her in the stomach. On and on it went. Death controlling most of the match. Tiffany getting a few slaps in here and there, only to be met with a brutal punch by Death. 'Ha, Death Punch. I get it now.' I shook my head, I had to be focused for the signal to go in and get Tiffany disqualified. Death had Tiffany's neck under her right arm and she raised her left arm out straight to her side. This looked familiar, but where? Before I could remember Death had delivered The Raven Effect. 'That's why.' I thought to myself. Death stood up and looked down at Tiffany. She raised her fist in the air and the crowd cheered. Her back turned, I got into the ring. She turned around, a little startled to see me in the ring, she looked at my questioningly. Before the ref could tell me to leave, I did the only thing I could think of to get Tiff disqualified. I shoved Death. Not enough to push her down, but enough to end the match. I heard the bell ring and I saw death in Death's eyes. The ref helped Tiffany stand up and hand her back her title. She looked over joyed and limped over to me, kissing my cheek and wrapping her arm around me waist. 'I think I'm going to die soon.' I shivered at the thought that I just signed my Death wish. Tiffany waved obnoxiously at Death and Cannibal. Death was screaming at us, well me. "I'll get you McIntyre! This is your damn fault! Onnea, McIntyre! Onnea." She shrugged Cannibal off of her as he tried dragging her to the back. Her famous smirk never leaving her face. I silently gulped and thanked the writers for not giving me a match tonight. I grabbed Tiffany's wrist and pulled her to the back.

* * *

I felt eyes on us, well me. Then a very angry Teddy Long came up to us. "What was that? We wanted Death to beat Tiffany for the title, playas! Why did you interfere Galloway?" Teddy had his arms crossed and waited for an answer. "I didn't want Tiffany to lose her title so quickly after a new diva got here. Give them a better story line." I shrugged, hiding my anxiousness of what was going to happen to me now. "Well, it's not only me and the writers who are upset, playas. Erin is very angry now." As soon as the words left his lips, we heard a crash and glass breaking. Adam ran past us and stopped short. He turned around and looked at me with anger filled eyes. "Hope you're proud of yourself Galloway. And hope you're prepared for whatever she gives you." He ran away to find her I'm sure. Teddy had raised an eyebrow at us and walked away.

I walked Tiffany to her locker room and told her I would meet up with her in a little while and proceeded to my locker room. As I entered the room I grabbed my bag and started to pack my stuff and then everything went black and the last thing I heard was, "Onnea." And blood curdling laugh. I felt a hand slap me awake and a mixture of cheering and booing. Am I still at the arena?

* * *

"How dare you interfere in my match, McIntyre!" The arena then light up in the eerie red lights again and I saw Death standing before me and Cannibal holding me. "I know I will get another shot for your woman's title and she will pay the price for letting someone interfere because she couldn't handle the fact of losing. Well, Mr. Sinister Scotsman, meet Miss Fiendish Finnish." Her voice laced with acid as she spoke. She held something in her hand, I couldn't quite tell what it was until the lights came back on. A chair, of course. She rammed that chair as hard as she could straight into my gut, dropped it and did The Raven Effect on me. Dazed and confused, I couldn't get up. I couldn't tell which was up either. Death stood over me and laughed.

She crouched down next to me and whispered to me and only me, "Nice try Galloway, but I get what I want around here." The lights went red and her Cheshire Cat smirk was the last thing I saw before blacking out.


End file.
